The Final Stand
by m.brown
Summary: What happens after everyone gets out of the base? Will they get to Number Five before the Mogs do? Will they be able to save Sam? Continuation from the end of The Rise of Nine! Obviously, spoilers from all of the books. John/Sarah. Six/Sam. Marina/Eight. Maybe some other pairings! Rated T for cussing, violence, and some steamy scenes...;
1. Reunions and Bad Omens

_**The Rise of Nine **_**was SO amazing that I had to write a sequel! AHHH! It was just so good that I'm still excited:) I seriously was up until 1am reading… yeah, my school orientation didn't go so well that morning, but really people, I had to have my priorities straight. So I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it!  
****  
PS: Sorry to everyone who was following my other story, but it had like zero plot and this one just came out so now I have things to work on! YAY! But sorry again.**

* * *

"Sam! Guys, what about Sam?" Six yells. I whip my head around and stare intently at Six.

"Six, what are you talking about? I thought he was in West Virginia… _do you know where he is?_" I ask as my heartbeat rapidly increases.

"Sarah said that he was thrown in a cell with her… right?" Six asks Sarah. Sarah nods, but makes an uneasy face.

"I honestly don't know if it was him or not… I was drugged and tired and injured and it could've easily been Setrákus Ra. I'm sorry," Sarah says as her voice begins to crack. She wraps her arms around herself and walks a few steps back so that she's not near any of us. I can't even imagine what she must have gone through or what she's feeling.

"We have to look! We can't just stand here and do nothing!" Six yells. I see the burning fire in her eyes that she gets when she's fighting; fighting for something she loves. That doesn't happen when she talks about me… and it never will.

"Six… as much as I want to help find your friend, we're in no shape to go battle through the rest of this base. In fact, we need to leave _now_," Eight says.

"No! We can't leave him again! Not if there's even a small chance that he's here! I will _not _leave my best friend here with these monsters!" It's my turn to get angry now. I move to stand beside Six, but I hear footsteps. My heart drops to my stomach knowing that we're either in for another fight to _possibly _find Sam, or that we're going to have to leave him behind.

"Damn it you two, get your shit together! _We have to go now!" _Nine roars. Nine, Ella, Eight, and Marina all begin to walk towards the door and I know that we have no choice. I glance at Six, but she has already turned around and is storming out the door. My eyes find Sarah's and she looks at me with pure terror.

"Stay on my left, okay? No one is going to hurt you ever again, you understand me?" I say firmly. Sarah nods and walks in front of me towards the door. I grab her hand and we take off running down the hall towards the others. Shots ring out, but I turn and deflect the bullets easily. We run until we reach a garage which contains over fifty Humvees, SUVs, and Jeeps. Nine hops in the closest Humvee as the others pile in. I usher Sarah into the trunk and slide in along with her.

"Go, Nine!" I yell. I can already see FBI agents pouring out of the hallway. He slams on the gas and Sarah and I tumble towards the door. I smack my head up against the side of the Humvee, but shake my head and peer out the back window. There are four Jeeps in pursuit as we make our way towards the edge of the garage that connects with the desert. Bullets ricochet off of the car and I pull Sarah down to the floor with me.

"Keep your head down, okay?" Sarah nods, but continues to watch me. As soon as our wheels hit dirt, I slam the doors shut with my telekinesis. However, the doors move slowly due to their weight and only close on the last Jeep. "Three!"

"I have the one behind us," says Eight. I hear a strange whoosh and then I see the Jeep behind us brake harshly and watch as the following car crash into it. They both erupt into an explosion of flames, but the last Jeep maneuvers around it.

"One more!" I yell.

"I have this one," Six says icily. I watch as a dark cloud forms from the little reminisce of a cirrus cloud in the sky. It turns to an almost black before lightning strikes down and the last Jeep explodes into flames. I watch as only dust puffs in the distance and shut my eyes before slumping against the side of the car.

"Wake up, man! We're here!" I hear Nine say as I'm shoved over. I groggily open my eyes and find myself looking at Sarah curled up on closer to the other side of the trunk. I nudge her with my foot and see her eyes flutter open. We stare at each other for the longest time before the others start to yell. I just can't find the right words to say to her.

We had ended up in Colorado Springs. I'm surprised I had slept that long, but I was exhausted so the sleep did magic for me. Nevertheless, I could still fall asleep again. We get out of the Jeep and walk into a motel that looks pretty cheap and that won't ask any questions. After checking in, we reserve a room for Sarah and me, Nine and Eight, Ella and Marina, and Six. Six needs some time to herself I think, and I hope she gets it.

I walk in silence with Sarah to our room, but as soon as we're in the door, I pull her into my arms. I bury my head into her neck and breathe her in. I feel her small frame begin to shake slightly which makes me hold her even closer. We stand in an embrace for at least five minutes before I pull away to look at her.

"God, I've missed you…" I breathe. I brush my thumb over her cheek and lips as my hands hold her face.

"I missed you too, John. I missed you so much," Sarah says back. I slowly start to lean in, but as Sarah closes her eyes, she backs away and turns around. She wraps her arms around herself and leans her forehead up against the wall.

"Oh, Sarah…" I say apologetically. I reach my hand out to touch her arm, but she flinches as soon as we makes contact. "Hey, Sarah, hey… please turn around. Please." Sarah slowly turns around and I take a courageous step forward. "Nothing will ever hurt you again. This is real, Sarah. It's me, John. Please," I plead. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sarah cries as she flings her arms around my neck. Her lips press to mine and I'm in pure ecstasy. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her as close as possible to me. I feel her tears begin to combine with my own as I taste them on her lips. Her hands are tangled in my hair and there's nothing in the universe that I can concentrate on besides her right now.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah. I'm so, so sorry for everything," I whisper. I lean my forehead against hers and shut my eyes in anger at myself. I should never have left her. I shouldn't have left her unprotected. But nothing is going to separate us now.

"Please don't do that. You had no idea something like this could happen. I don't blame you," Sarah says. She lifts my chin up and looks me directly in the eyes. "It's not your fault."

"I can't help but feel guilty. If it weren't for me, you'd never have been in this mess. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be so hurt right now. If it weren't-"

"John, stop. Please. I really don't want to hear it. Okay?" Sarah pleads. I look at the sadness in her eyes and it breaks my heart in half.

"Okay." We break apart from our embrace and I sigh. "I think I'm going to take a quick shower. After you shower too, let me look at your injuries. Then we can get some food back in you."

Soon I find myself with my eyes closed, my body under the thin sheets of the bed, and my arms holding the girl I love. Her head lies on my shoulder and our hands rest tangled together on my chest. I turn my head to face her and kiss her gently on the temple. I try to make every movement gentle with Sarah. She had more than excessive bruising, a few broken fingers, a fractured wrist, a broken rib, and a concussion before I took her to Marina. I tried to heal her myself, but my new legacy didn't seem to work.

"John? Can you tell me everything that you've been doing since you first left? Last time I saw you… we didn't have time to talk," Sarah says. My jaw clenches at the mention of that night, but I know now that she never turned me in.

I recount the tale of our trip to Tennessee, how we escaped the police pursuing us, and then headed to Florida. I tell her about training and reading Henri's letter. I tell her about Six and Sam. I tell her about how the Mogs ended up finding us and how we split up. I talk about the base in West Virginia and everything that finally went down there. I tell her about my adventure with Nine and how we eventually ended up in Utah. However, I don't talk about how Six and I almost kissed, then kissed at the airport. I'm not sure I want to tell her, but I know the guilt will eat at me soon enough.

"Sarah, what happened the night I came back?" I ask softly. Sarah lets out a breath and rubs her thumb along my hand.

"I never meant for any of that to happen. I mean, the texts were from me and I was so stupid because I knew that they were tapped into my phone, but I was just so excited to see you. Anyhow, as soon as I left my house they were right on me. They injected me with weird chemicals and before I knew it, I was in your arms. You were all I could see. But then it was like I was trapped inside of my body and I couldn't do anything I wanted to. My hormones and feelings sky-rocketed and I knew something was wrong, but it was like they were controlling me."

"After that, they took me into custody. They wanted to know everything, but I wouldn't say a word. After a few weeks I realized that the Mogadorians had basically taken over the government. They gave me these weird drugs and I'm so, so sorry for anything I told them, but the words wouldn't stop coming out of my mouth. I would start repeating conversations we've had word for word and then it just started to become physical. Everything was physical. They would break something and then use the healing stone on me and break something else. I was so scared, John."

I'm actually on the verge of tears by the time Sarah stops talking. I pull her body as close as I can to me and I wrap my arms around her small frame. Her head tucks perfectly in under my chin and I rub small circles on the lower part of her back.

"I can't believe they did that to you. They're gonna pay. I will not be happy until I see those monsters taken down for hurting you. I'm sorry for everything," I say.

"It doesn't matter now that I'm here with you." I feel her head move underneath my chin and her gaze is on my face. I angle my chin away from her so that I can lean down. I capture her lips in my own and it is electricity. It's a kiss I've never experienced before. My head is spinning and I feel as though I can't breathe. I break my lips away from hers and hug her tightly while my lips kiss her hair.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

My knuckles are bloodied and caked in dry wall as I retract my fist. Dust and bits of wall fall out of the head-sized hole I just punched into in bathroom wall and gather on the linoleum floor. A flap of wallpaper hangs off the side of the hole.

"Shit," I mutter. I look at myself in the mirror and frown. My now blonde hair is tangled and dirty, my blue eyes are exhausted, my skin is laced with grime, and my muscles are screaming with soreness. I don't see my reflection. The person in in the mirror is not who I am. I rip the mirror off of the wall and throw it into the corner of the bathroom. The glass scatters on the floor and I rake my hands through my hair.

My body slumps against the wall and I find myself doing something I _never _do. I cry. I wrap my arms around my legs and pull them close to my body. All I can think about is Sam, bloody and bruised, chained up to wall in a room where Setrákus Ra waits for the rest of us.

"_God damn it!" _I scream. I pound my fist into the floor creating a small dent in the linoleum tiles. My body shudders and my breaths are heavy. Why? Why couldn't we have at least checked? We could've taken them! Now they've probably moved him somewhere else; somewhere _worse_. I shut my eyes tightly and try not to picture it, but images come flooding in.

"Sam… no…" I whisper to myself. I lean forward and press my forehead against the cold floor. My hands claw at the ground in fury and I clench my jaw. My tears stain the floor and the pressure I'm putting on to the tiles causes impressions to be left. My hands curl into fists and I lean back again. I take in deep breaths and wipe my eyes harshly. I shakily stand and walk out of the bathroom trying to leave everything that just happened in there. I shut the door and go crawl under the stiff sheets of my bed. Sleep comes easily after my break down, but it doesn't last long.

_I'm running. I'm in a building made of white walls, a white floor, and a white ceiling. Eerie lights haunt the maze of halls I'm running through. Soon I come to a white door with a small window. A single line of crimson liquid runs down from the corner of the window. My eye follows it and I find myself looking at a blood covered floor. I step to look through the window and see Sam, tied and gagged, up against the wall._

"_Sam!" I yell. His eyes find mine through the window and they're filled with pure terror. But they turn quickly to red, then to black and he morphs into Setr__á__kus Ra. He grins evily at me and walks to the corner of the room where the real Sam is slumped against the wall. Each of his limbs is bleeding heavily from an open wound, his hair is soaked in red, and his clothes cling to his beaten body._

"_Sam! _Sam!_" I scream, but he doesn't look at me. His head is against the side of the wall and his chest is barely moving. Setr__ákus Ra grins wickedly at me as he pulls a sword from his belt. He begins walking over to Sam, but the window on the door starts to shrink. I scream and claw at it, but soon the window is completely gone. I hear a scream, then a groan, and then silence._

"_Come save him, Number Six. Come save him and face me yourself."_

I bolt straight up in a cold sweat. My chest heaves up and down, and my heart is pounding. I quickly glance at the clock and see that it's 2:14 in the morning. Damn it. No one will be up. Well, _John _won't be up. I can't talk to anyone else about this. I close my eyes and lay back down trying to flush the dream out of my system. Sleep, Six. You need it.

* * *

I wake slowly as the sun streams through the thin window curtains of the motel. My eyes slowly open and I'm confused as to why there's a mess of golden hair in front of my face. Then it hits me: Sarah. I smile and am instantly filled with joy. Everything is real. I scoot my body closer to her, but my movement causes her to stir. She slowly rolls over and looks at me with sleepy eyes.

"Morning," she mumbles. I grin from ear to ear.

"Good morning, beautiful," I say. Sarah curves her lips into a small smile and she nuzzles her head into my shoulder.

"What time is it? I don't wanna get up…" Sarah mutters before she yawns. She snakes her arms around my body and presses hers closer to me. My hand caresses the small of her back while the other strokes her hair.

"It's about 8:45. We need to get up and get on the road soon," I explain. Sarah mumbles something incoherent and I chuckle. I gently tuck her hair behind her ear and lean my mouth close to it. "Sarah," I whisper, "it's time to get up." I leave a trail of kisses from her head, to her forehead, to her temple, and then down to her cheek.

"Mmmm convince me some more." I nudge her face off of my shoulder with my own head and press my lips to her forehead before kissing down to her jaw, purposely avoiding her lips. I kiss her neck down to her collarbone and back up again before hovering over her own lips.

"Now will you get up?" I say softly.

"I still don't know…" Sarah begins to say, but I cut her off by capturing her lips with mine. I feel her smile and kiss me back. I pull away gently and her eyes open fully. "Okay. I'm awake now." I'm about to kiss her again, but I hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I say and reluctantly crawl away from Sarah's embrace. I pull on a plain T-shirt before walking over to the door and pulling it open. Standing before me with tangled hair and bloodshot eyes, is Six.

"John? I don't know who else to talk to… I just need to talk right now. Please," Six pleads. I've _never _seen her act this way. My heart starts beating a little quicker anxiously.

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay… come with me."


	2. The Truth Comes Out

**Awwww man you guys are the best! Thank you so much for your reviews right off the bat:) It made me happy to see all the follows, favorites, and reviews! Without your support, I wouldn't post anything so thank you so much!**

**Random Visitor Girl: Your review made me laugh hahaha:) and the book just came out! They'll add Eight when someone requests it! But thank you so much!**

**WiseWriter Yarra: Thank you! That means so much! I try to get their voices right, but also add my own twists:)**

**DemiGODWIN: You're awesome with a capital "A";) And no, no you're completely correct! Two possible options could be: 1. They used Nine's stone when they had his chest or 2. Maybe the Mogadorians had some from Lorien or Mogador? I honestly didn't think about it really, but thank you!**

**Mythomagic-Chmapion: Thank you:)**

**joro3: Aww thanks so much! And yes, I've grown a lot as a writer so hopefully it'll be as good as I'm planning it to be:)**

**only-one-of-my-kind-7: I love Sam! I could never forget about him! Thanks though:)**

**aBrokenJar: My heart nearly exploded when I saw your review!;) Yes, same here. I was up until 1am reading… and OH YES I WAS SO HAPPY! Ten times better than **_**The Power of Six**_**! But that's probably the nicest thing I've ever heard! Thank you, thank you, **_**thank you**_**! You're amazing:)**

**I AM NUMBER 32: Thank you:) and no, nothing too much yet! I promise within the next couple chapters that there will be though:)**

**Lmb111514: Thank you:)**

**WritingBookworm: Thanks! And yessssss, I love them:)**

**Without further ado, I give you Chapter Two:) Oh hey, that rhymed… anyhow, enjoy!**

* * *

"…and then he said, 'Come save him, Number Six. Come save him and face me yourself.' It was _so _real, John…" Six says. She wraps her arms around herself as we sit on the roof of the motel. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but immediately feel awkward with the gesture and pull away.

"I was having some weird dreams too before we met up. I would see Eight, or Marina, or Nine, and honestly I don't think they're dreams. I think Setrákus Ra is somehow getting inside of our heads and sending us messages. Promise me that you won't give into it though, okay? No matter what you see, you _cannot _run off and go after him. We stick together from here on out," I say firmly. Six nods and puts her chin on her knees.

"We just can't let him die, John. I know that no one else cares about him, but I know we both do. He's your best friend and well I… I don't know what I feel, but I just can't lose him," Six says. I nod at her and sigh.

"I know. I hate waiting here and not doing anything. But you're wrong about no one else caring. Sarah cares. She's one of his closest friends besides us," I explain. As soon as I say it, I regret it for the silence that comes after it has so much tension that you'd have to use a chainsaw to get through it.

"I think we should talk about… us," I say carefully. Six nods and meets my gaze.

"She loves you."

"I know. I love her too."

"I know you do. And I know that I have… _feelings _for Sam. I think whatever happened between us was just… I don't know. Maybe you were just heartbroken about Sarah and I needed someone there for me like Katarina was," Six says. She runs a hand through her hair and sighs deeply.

"You're right. I think maybe we just have some Loric bond that's pulling us together, but I think about being with anyone besides Sarah, and I just can't. I can't see myself with anyone else besides her. I'm sorry," I say. Six shakes her head and actually smiles a little.

"No, John, _I'm _sorry. I knew about Sarah and everything and I was wrong. Look, we were both wrong, but let's just get over it and move on, okay?"

"Okay." We sit side by side and watch the sun rise higher and higher in the sky. It's beautiful as the oranges, yellows, reds, and pinks all shine on to my body. After a little while, Six speaks.

"You need to tell Sarah though. The guilt is going to eat at you, I know, but tell her now before it's too late and she starts assuming that we're sneaking around. I'm gonna go try and find somewhere to get breakfast. Talk to her, okay?" Six asks. I nod and she squeezes my shoulder in reassurance. "Trust me, the girl is head over heels for you. Even if she's mad in the beginning, she'll get over it."

"Let's hope so."

* * *

"Sarah? I really need to talk to you," I start. Sarah looks up at me from the TV and shuts it off. She leans back against the headboard of the bed and pats the space on the bed next to her.

"Then let's talk. What's up?" she asks casually. Damn. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought, and even _that _was going to be difficult. I go over and sit next to her, but avoid any physical contact.

"So I just went and had a talk with Six because she had a really bad dream about Setrákus Ra and Sam, but then we started talking about other things and I really need to tell you something. Please just let me get the full story out before you say anything or it's going to look really bad. Okay, so once we left Paradise I was a wreck without you. I really was. I thought about you all the time. Then… then I started to get to know Six. And I think I developed a little crush on her, but I never acted on it because I knew deep inside that I loved you. But after I thought you had turned us in, I started to doubt you. I mean, I knew I still loved you, but I couldn't forgive you for what you did. And so Six and I got closer and when we went our separate ways at the airport… we kissed. I feel so awful about it now knowing what you had to go through and I know I'm an asshole for doing that and I don't blame you if you break up with me and leave, but I just want you to know that I never stopped loving you and I never will. Never."

My heart beat and breathing had increased rapidly during the minute it took me to say that and they are steadily rising as the silence lengthens. My eyes search hers for… _something_, but they're looking down at the bed.

"But it wasn't just me. She kissed Sam too and she told me she liked him too. But after our talk Six and I both agreed that we didn't like each other and maybe it's just some Loric connection. I'm not trying to make excuses because I know it was wrong, but I just needed to tell you."

Sarah nods and looks down at the sheets. She clasps her hands together and then looks at me with an unreadable expression.

"I'm not going to break up with you. I love you. I always will. But I just need a little bit of time to think about all of this, okay? I just… I need to be alone," Sarah says, but the last words come out as a whisper.

"Okay. I'm so sorry, Sarah," I say guiltily.

"I know you are, John. If you weren't then you wouldn't have told me. But I think I just need to process all of this. I'll see you later…" Sarah says and gets off of the bed. I put my face into my hands and shut my eyes tightly until I hear the click of the door. I run my hands through my hair and lean my head up against the headboard. I throw a pillow at the wall opposite of me and get up. I break through the glass window and jump out. Then... I run.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that we shouldn't be sitting here doing nothing. We need to go find Number Five! We have the tablet that tracks the Garde, so why don't we go find them before the Mogs do? Then we can end all of this shit and get home," Nine says. I look at the faces of Eight and Ella who have completely different expressions. Eight's face is calm and serine, not to mention cute, but Ella's eyes are full of terror and confusion. I can relate to her. She just lost her best friend, father, and Cêpan all at once. She's also technically only twelve years old! I look at her sympathetically, but her eyes stay glued to the floor.

"Nine, you have to be considerate of Four and Six. Four just got back the love of his life. If you don't know what it's like to be in love as someone who's Loric, I could kindly educate you. For Six, it's even worse. The boy she loves, and not to mention who is John's best friend, is seriously wounded or possibly dead. Give them a little time. For all we know the Mogadorians have scattered somewhere else. Relax," Eight says calmly. Nine glares at him and walks out the door muttering about "showing Eight how to relax for good". Eight sighs and glances at me, smiling in the process. I smile back and immediately feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Thanks for saying that. He was getting on my nerves," Ella says. Eight flashes his brilliant smile at her and nods.

"No problem. Don't be too hard on him though. There's something in his past that's seriously angering him and this is his way of revenge. Let's just try not to piss him off too badly, okay?"

"Agreed," I say. There's a silence before Ella clears her throat and gets up.

"So do you guys wanna go find breakfast somewhere? I'm _starving_!" Ella says with a groan. Only then do I notice the pit forming in my stomach.

"Yeah. I'll go get Six. You guys find John and Sarah?" I suggest. They both nod and I walk out the door. I walk to the left past my own room and knock on the door after it. I wait a few seconds and hear the clock click. Six opens the door and leans against the frame.

"What's up?" she asks.

"Eight, Ella, and I are gonna go get breakfast at that restaurant down the street. They're getting John and Sarah, too. You wanna join?"

"Sure. Wait… what about Nine?" I bite my lip at the mention of his name and sigh.

"He's a little upset that we're still here and not going after Five. Specifically, he's mad at you and John for keeping us back because of Sam and Sarah," I say quickly. Six clenches her jaw and shakes her head.

"Asshole," she mutters. Six sighs and rakes a hand through her hair before nodding. "Yeah, let's go. That prick can sulk here by himself." She shuts the door and we walk in the direction of John and Sarah's room. However, before we get there, we meet up with Eight and Ella halfway.

"Did they not wanna go?" I ask. Eight shakes his head.

"There's a broken window and both of them are missing."

* * *

"What?" Marina yells. Ella nods.

"We knocked on the door, but when there was no answer, we unlocked the door and saw a pillow on the ground and a broken window," she says. Marina looks like she's about to pee her pants and the others look a little frightened, but I sigh.

"Guys, nothing happened to them. John probably broke it and jumped through and Sarah is probably… well, I'll find her. Look, it's a long story and I really don't wanna get into it, but they needed to talk about some things and obviously they did. You guys can go ahead if you want. I'll find Sarah. Give John some time to cool off; trust me, I know him and if he's angry at himself he won't want to talk to anyone." The three of them nod and walk away while I place my hands on my hips and look at the road in front of the motel. Now, if I needed to think, where would I go…? Bingo.

I run towards the nearest flight of stairs and go towards the back of the building. There, I find the ladder that leads up to the roof. I unchain the "Do Not Enter" sign and begin to quietly climb up. As my head peeks over the top, I see a blonde girl sitting with her back to me at the other side of the roof. I quietly climb up and walk towards her. I don't hear any sniffling so she isn't crying, which is a good thing for me. I can't deal with a normal teenage girl crying all over me. I'd die.

"Sarah?" I say. Her body jumps and she turns towards me. She shuts her eyes for a brief moment and lets out a breath.

"Jesus, Six… you scared me," Sarah says.

"Sorry," I say as I walk towards her. "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure." I sit down about two feet away from her and wrap my arms around my legs. We're quiet for a few minutes before I realize that I need to say something.

"Sarah, I'm sorry. Everything was my fault. I knew about you and I didn't try and stop myself. I-"

"Six, stop. Please. Don't apologize. I've already forgiven both of you. I can't imagine what kinds of things you were going through then and I know that Lorics are different then us. I'm just thinking now," Sarah says. I'm shocked. Actually, I'm really not. I stopped being surprised with Sarah then second she hugged me back at the base. That girl is one of the most understanding and caring people I've ever met.

"Thinking about what?" I ask in a small voice.

"Just about everything that's happened to me since I met John. Everything since he left. It's just so surreal to me. This can't be happening," Sarah whispers.

"I feel the same way honestly. It's always been my life just to run and fight, but now that we're this close to beating them… it's like a dream really. Just a scary-as-hell, fucked-up dream," I say. Sarah laughs and shakes her head a little.

"Yeah, that seems about right…"

"I'm sorry though. I really am. And I hope you know that everything that happened is in the past. I've never loved him. I love Sam." My mouth opens as the words fall out of my mouth. Sarah turns to me and cocks her head a little before smiling a little.

"It's okay. And I'm sure he loves you too," Sarah says. I nod dumbly, but clear my throat to change the subject. What did i just say?

"So, do you want to get breakfast with Eight, Ella, Marina, and I?" I ask. I had forgotten why I had come up here in the first place.

"Sure. Sounds good," Sarah says. We both get up and walk towards the ladder. I allow her to climb down first so I can just jump. As we're walking towards the stairs, Sarah stops. "Wait… what about Nine and John?" Uh oh.

"Uh, well, Nine is a little bit angry right now and John… well, we went to your room to get you, but the window was broken so we figured he ran off for a little while. He needs to cool off," I explain. Sarah shuts her eyes and groans.

"This is all my fault. I'll wait for him in our room. You guys go ahead, okay?" Sarah says.

"Sarah, you can't blame yourself for that. He should be running off and being mad at himself like I should be! We were asses. Let's just go eat, okay?" I say. Sarah shakes her head though.

"No, it's okay. I'll catch up with you guys later. Have fun!" Sarah says brightly before walking past me towards her room. I shake my head and watch her go. What kind of idiot must John be for going after me when he has her?

* * *

I kick a small rock along the path of destruction I made through the little forest behind the motel. My hands are shoved in my jeans and my body aches. My legs burn from running, my upper body is sore from all of the throwing and hitting, and my head is pounding from all of the work. It looks like an explosion went off back there. Trees are broken, branches are on the ground, rocks are smashed, bushes are trampled over, and I'm pretty sure every living thing with legs or wings scattered from the area. Oh, yeah; and there's _lots _of burn marks.

I finally make my way back to the back of the motel and see all of the broken glass surrounding my exit. Shit. If anyone saw that, they probably think that I've been taken or something. I'm so dead.

I carefully climb back through the window and telepathically collect a pile of glass just outside of the window. I strip my sweatshirt off as well as my shirt, but as I'm unbuckling my belt, I almost fall over in surprise.

"Can you stop before I have to see any of that?" Sarah. I look up and see Sarah sitting on the very edge of the bed, but then stand up. She's holding both of her hands together in front of her and her expression is solemn. No. Please don't leave me, please don't leave me, please don't...

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't see you before," I mumble and buckle my belt again. I put my hands in my pockets and look down again before I look up at Sarah.

"It's okay. I'm sorry though," Sarah says. I'm a little taken aback and raise an eyebrow at her.

"_You're _sorry? For what?" I ask.

"For making you so mad that you jumped out the window."

"Are you kidding me? You're seriously apologizing for me being mad at myself cause I was an asshole? How in the hell does that make any sense?" I ask as I spread my arms out and flail them around.

"It doesn't make any sense. But neither does being in love with an alien now, does it?" Relief floods my body as she says those words and I rush over to her. I pick her up in my arms and bury my head into her neck.

"Thank you so much, Sarah. I'm so, so sorry. I love you more than you'll ever know. I'm sorry," I whisper to her. She hugs me tightly and places her mouth close to my ear.

"I forgive you, John."

Instantly, my lips are on hers. I kiss her so forcefully that her back arches backwards, but she quickly recovers. I lift her even higher than me and I sit down on the edge of the bed. I set Sarah down in my lap and pull her face closer to mine. After a while, I fall backwards and Sarah lies with me on the bed. I stroke her hair and she traces patterns on my chest.

"I love you," I say whole-heartedly. Sarah looks at me deeply and kisses me once more.

"I love you too."

**Meh. Kinda short. Oh well. Btw updates might take longer cause school starts Tuesday… UGH. Sorry! Hope you enjoyed:)**


	3. SORRY

**Random Visitor Girl: I like them too! Thank you so much!**

**WritingBookworm: Thank you! And yeah, I really want them to be friends for some reason. But thanks :)**

**marcalus: Aww thank you, that means so much! I'm glad :)**

**breath1ess: You're awesome :) That really means a lot knowing that I captured the characters' personas well! Thank you!**

**I Am Number ELEVEN: Haha oh don't be sorry! I do that with books all the time! Thank you though :) and it's not weird!**

**Guest: Thank you! And it was good, well, good for school I guess ;)**

**joro3: I know I'm just craving to know what's **_**really **_**gonna happen! And I'm too much of a John/Sarah fan for them to not make up ;) **

**Twigboii: Thank you :) and yeah I know she probably did, but I was really tired when I wrote it haha, but yeah I wish they would in the books!**

**aBrokenJar: You always give me the best reviews! :) But I'm so happy that this feels like it's actually part of the books! That's what I always try to aim for. **

**thevariablex- Thank you!**

**Sarcasm360- Aww thank you!**

**Guest: Thank you, but I love John and Sarah so sorry ;)**

**Girlonfire5360: Thanks!**

**Guest: Thank you! **

**iamnumber46: No way in hell! I love her and John! But thank you!**

**EddieFreakinRay: Thanks and I know, I know, but it's been crazy!**

Okay you guys are gonna hate me… I really don't think I can continue the story right now. I know I haven't updated in almost a month, but I really just haven't wanted to write about this again after my last story. I'm out of ideas and it's really not appealing to me anymore. I'm working on an actual novel at the moment and I want to change my writing into other things. I'm really sorry, but I think I'll probably just be doing one-shots for now! I can't thank you all enough for your support and reviews over the past year. You guys are literally the greatest and I love you all so much! Take care!

-Marisa


End file.
